


This is Halloween

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cookies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Fluff, Family fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Irondad, Ironfamily, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkin pie, Siblings, Trick or Treating, decorations, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: When black cats prowl and pumpkins gleam, may luck be yours on Halloween.Halloween is just around corner, and the Starks are just as excited as everyone else to celebrate.





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, and I hope you guys like it. And for the sake of this story let’s pretend they live in a house on a street, plus Cassie is the same age as Morgan
> 
> Happy Halloween Everyone :3

Pepper, Morgan, Peter and Harley walked through the front door, each loaded up with shopping bags. Halloween was just around the corner, so Pepper had taken the kids out to pick up some supplies. They had brought decorations for the house and outside, candy for trick or treaters and some ingredients to make some Halloween themed cookies.   
“Mommy can we decorate now?” Morgan asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.   
“Of course, we can sweetie,” Pepper smiled, looking through the bags, “Boys do you wanna decorate the front yard and we’ll decorate the house?”   
“Sure thing Mom,” Harley smiled as he and Peter grabbed the appropriate bags and headed outside.   
“Right my little monster,” Pepper said as she scooped up her giggling daughter, “let’s get this place looking spooky.” 

“To be or not to be, that is the question,” Harley said dramatically as he stood on a rock, holding a skull in his hand like a Shakespearian actor, “That may be the question, but death was definitely the answer.”   
“You are such a dork,” Peter said with a smile, kneeling next to the fake headstone he was putting in place.   
“Oh please, if anyone here is the dork it’s you,” Harley said with a smile, jumping down to help his brother.   
“Says the guy playing with a fake skull,” Peter teased.   
Harley playfully stuck his tongue out and tossed the skull at him, Peter caught it with a laugh. 

After half an hour the boys stood back to admire their work.  
Their front yard looked like the night of the living dead with Skeletons coming out of the ground, fake spider webs on the tree and a huge fake Spider hanging from a branch.   
“You think it’ll freak Dad out?” Peter asked.  
“Oh definitely,” Harley said with a smirk.   
The teen snapped a photo before they headed back towards the house, Peter getting on Harley’s shoulders to hang a string of pumpkin lights. 

Inside the place was transformed.   
Paper bats in the doorways, orange pumpkin lights wrapped around the banisters of the stairs and Happy Halloween banners in the windows.  
The teens smiled at one another and made their way into the kitchen.   
The kitchen island was covered with bowls, flour, sugar, cookie cutters, icing, everything they’d need to make cookies.  
The radio playing softly as background noise.   
“Hey, you boys are just in time to help us,” Pepper said with a smile upon seeing them.   
“What are we making?” Harley asked.   
“Halloween cookies!” Morgan cried happily, throwing her hands up in the air from her seat.   
Peter chuckled at his sisters’ attitude.  
“The house looks great by the way,” he commented.   
“That was all Morgan,” Pepper beamed.   
“Great job Morgs,” Peter and Harley praised, both pressing a kiss to her forehead.   
“Thank you,” she giggled, swinging her legs happily.   
Harley chuckled and showed his Mom the photo of the front yard before they got started. 

As they cut out the shapes for the cookies, the family talked about what they wanted to be for Halloween.   
“I wanna be witch,” Morgan said, pressing down the cat shaped cutter.   
“That’s a great idea sweetie,” Pepper smiled, carefully placing the shape on the tray, “what about you boys?”   
“I’m gonna be a zombie and scare the heck out of people,” Harley said and lightly tickled Peters sides, the younger teen yelped and moved away with a giggle.   
“I’m gonna be a bat,” Peter said, “Oh and Harley?”   
Harley looked over at Peter only to get a face full of flour.   
Pepper’s mouth dropped open while Morgan covered her smile with her hands.   
“Peter you’re a little shit,” Harley said, wiping the flour from his eyes.   
“Language,” Morgan told him.   
“Yeah Harley,” Peter said with a smirk.   
Without warning Harley threw some flour over Peter and a flour fight broke out between them. 

After a few seconds the boys calmed down and photos were taken of them covered in flour before they helped cut out more cookie shapes.   
“Okay my little ghosts,” Pepper chuckled, “go shower while Morgan and I put these in the oven.”   
“Okay,” Peter giggled, “race you upstairs Harls.”  
“You’re on,” The older teen smiled.   
With that the two of them raced upstairs, Pepper shook her head fondly as the trays were slid into the oven.   
While the cookies baked, and cooled Pepper and Morgan washed up and filled some piping bags with icing.

The boys came back downstairs all freshly showered and laughing about something. They were given an icing bag from Morgan and chose a cookie to decorate.   
Tony walked in a few minutes later.   
“Honey why are the living dead in our front yard?” He asked as he walked into the kitchen.   
“Your sons,” Pepper replied with a smile.   
“Makes sense,” Tony nodded with a smile of his own, “now where are my hugs?”  
Morgan hopped down off the counter and ran over, jumping into her Dad’s waiting arms and giggled when he kissed her cheek.  
The man set her back on her feet as his boys walked over. Tony wrapped them both in his arms and placed a kiss on top of their heads. He let them go and wrapped his wife in his arm and pressed a kiss to her lips.   
“Hello,” he smiled.   
“Hello,” she smiled back, pressing their lips together again before cuddling into his chest.   
“Wanna help us finish the cookies Daddy?” Morgan asked.   
“I would love to help you little miss,” Tony said with a smile, kissing the top of Pepper’s head before they walked over to help.  
They each had one before bed. 

The next morning the Starks headed over to the local pumpkin patch to pick out the perfect pumpkins for carving.   
Harley, Peter and Morgan dashed off to look for one while Pepper and Tony strolled hand in hand behind them.   
“So have the kids decided what they wanna be this year?” Tony asked.  
“Well, Morgan wants to be a witch. Harley wants to be a zombie and Peter wants to be a bat,” Pepper told him, “and last night Morgan told me she wanted to make her costume.”   
“Okay, tomorrow we can go shopping for the material we need, and some chocolate.”   
“I get the material but why chocolate?” Pepper asked in amusement.   
“I want some,” Tony said, blush dusting his cheeks.   
Pepper giggled and shook her head.   
“Daddy, Daddy we found one,” Morgan called, waving at them.   
Tony and Pepper headed over and joined their children, gathered around quite a large pumpkin.   
“How are we gonna get this home?” Tony asked, looking at his teens who shrugged. 

The small family soon arrived back home with a large pumpkin and three smaller ones in the boot. Pulling up to the drive the family managed to get the pumpkins inside, grabbed tools and bowls before they started carving. Pepper helped Morgan with hers while Tony worked on the big one.   
“Mommy can I plant a seed please?” The little one asked.   
“Of course sweetie,” the woman smiled, “what about you boys, wanna plant one too?”   
“Sure why not,” Harley replied.   
“Okay,” Peter agreed.   
Tony smiled at his family before looking at the bowl of pumpkin guts around him.   
“Hey, Pep I think we got enough pumpkin for a few pies,” He told her, looking up and smiling.   
“That can be your job then, I know how much you love making them,” she smiled at him, Tony grinned back.   
Once the pumpkins were all done they were put in the window and the family got to work on separating all the seeds.   
A few minutes later they were ready.   
Tony and Harley began making the pies, while Morgan and Pepper saved three seeds before getting started on frying the rest.   
Peter had gone to the living room to lie down. 

“I’m gonna go check on Peter,” Tony said after two pies were in the oven, “he’s been quiet.”  
“Okay,” Pepper nodded, smiling when Tony pecked her on the cheek.

When Tony entered the living room he smiled softly, Peter was curled up in a blanket and fast asleep. Not having the heart to wake him Tony carefully lifted his son and carried him to his room.   
Tony tucked the teen in and placed a kiss to his forehead.   
“Goodnight bug,” he whispered, quietly leaving the room. 

“He okay?” Pepper asked when her husband reappeared.   
“He’s fine, just fell asleep,” Tony replied, a soft smile on his lips, “looks like little miss is ready for bed too.”  
Pepper smiled and looked at Morgan who was in her arms, her little head resting on her mom’s shoulder as her eyes drooped sleepily.   
“I’m gonna get her to bed,” Pepper said, kissing Tony’s cheek before heading upstairs.   
Harley helped his Dad finish the pies before the man shooed him off to bed too. 

The next morning Tony was awoken by a small bundle jumping on the bed. A small bundle by the name of Morgan.   
“Morning Daddy,” She greeted happily when he looked up at her.   
“G’morning sweetheart,” the man greeted, sitting up and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.   
That was one he noticed his boys in the doorway. Peter stood with his head on Harley’s shoulder and his eyes closed, Harley stood looking the sleepiest Tony had ever seen him.   
“Morning boys,” he greeted in amusement, “you look tired.”   
“This little monkey woke us up early,” Harley commented, pointing at Morgan who giggled.   
Tony chuckled at the reaction.   
“Hey, where’s your mom?” He asked.   
“Making breakfast,” Peter yawned.   
Just then Pepper called up saying that food was ready. Tony smiled and scooped Morgan up with one arm, lifting Peter with the other before following Harley to the kitchen. 

After breakfast everyone got ready before heading to the store to get some material, accessories and face paint for costumes.   
Morgan chose purple and black for her witches’ outfit; Harley found a t-shirt and jeans he could rip up and Peter found some material to make bat wings.   
Pepper felt something being placed on her head and looked in the small mirror to see Tony had put cat ears on her.   
“What?” He asked in amusement, wrapping his arms around her from behind, “you look cute with cat ears.”   
“So you’re saying I don’t look cute with cat ears?” She teased.   
“No you don’t look cute without them, you look absolutely gorgeous without them,” Tony said, kissing her shoulder.   
“You guys are gross,” Harley said, causing the two adults to turn and face their kids.   
“Look who’s talking,” Tony teased lightly, giving his eldest a one armed hug when he blushed. 

After buying some fake vampire fangs, the family headed home to get to work on their costumes. Peter and Morgan helped Harley rip and tear his t-shirt and jeans before he proceeded to make them look old and dirty.   
Peter got a thin black jumper so he and Tony could work on the batwings, Pepper and Harley helped Morgan make her costume and hat.   
Two hours and some make up later, the kids looked great. Tony took a photo before they all changed into their pj’s and watched The Nightmare Before Christmas, eating some of the pumpkin pie they had made the day before. 

Soon it was Halloween and the whole family was excited.   
While the boys were at school and Morgan took a nap, Tony and Pepper got things ready. They put the candy in a large bowl with a sign that said, ‘take one’ and had put the cookies in Ziplock bags to keep them fresh. The couple had also given some pumpkin pies and cookies to their next door neighbours.   
The boys soon came home from school and the whole family ate dinner.   
Once they were finished the kids ran upstairs to put on their costumes, Pepper put on her cat ears and Tony put in his vampire fangs.   
Peter came down first wearing a black jumper and jeans, his bat wings spread when he lifted his arms up.   
“Dad, can you help me with my fangs?” He asked as he walked over, fangs in his palm.   
“Sure thing kiddo,” Tony said, gently taking the fangs, “say ah.”  
“Ah,” Peter mimicked, giggling at the man’s fond eye roll.   
Tony secured the teeth in Peter’s mouth just as Harley and Morgan came down.   
Once they were ready the family went next door to pick up Scott and Cassie, making sure to leave the bowl of sweets on their front porch.   
Scott opened the door with a smile and devil horns on his head.  
“Hey guys,” he greeted with a smile, just as Cassie shot past him to hug Morgan.   
The little one was also dressed as a witch, wearing black and orange.   
With that the two families headed off, the parents watching the kids as they trick or treated everyone in the street. 

An hour later Scott was carrying a sleepy Cassie while Pepper carried a sleepy Morgan, Peter getting a piggyback off Harley. They all went back to Scott’s house and helped the kids share out the candy before they bid one another goodnight and the Stark’s went home.   
After changing out of their costumes the kids went straight to bed and were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows, large smiles on their faces.   
Tony and Pepper were right behind them, deciding the decorations could wait until the morning. 

The next day the decorations were taken down.   
It was another month until all the candy and pies were gone.


End file.
